


The Eternal Wings of Shredded Memories

by bluemisfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Three years ago, a tragic death during a live broadcast saw Sakaki Yuushou retire from training the Lancers. Now, even against his father’s wishes, Yuuya is ready to step onto that stage with the heroes he’s always admired. But, these Lancers are very different to the ones he’s grown up watching and that his father speaks so fondly of. Nor is this anything like the job he imagined.
Relationships: Akaba Reiji & Akaba Reira, Crow Hogan & Sawatari Shingo, Hiiragi Yuzu/Sakaki Yuya, Kurosaki Shun & Dennis Mackfield, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rin/Yugo (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Stow Away

**Author's Note:**

> So, you don't need to know anything going in, everything important will be explained as needed, but essentailly, intergalactic space travel, replace duels with shows in general and replace inter dimensional card game war with intergalactic actual war. Umm, other than that, everyone's up by about 4 years and I had to guestimate a lot of ages. I write Crow and Shingo with as very flirty friends but have no real intentions of taking it beyond just flirty friendship and Shingo's odd "will you stop being sto stupidly hot?!?!" reactions, and Yuuya does have a dumb admiration crush on Dennis for a while. I think that's everything.

It’s a scream like no one has ever heard before or since that haunts Yuuya’s dreams. 

It had echoed on the cosmic winds and turned the blood to ice. 

The grief and pain and agony in that ungodly scream had been enough to distort the signals and cause static to flicker across the screen where even explosions and the chaos of war hadn’t.

It was a scream of such utter despair that pierced Yuuya’s head like an icy wind and had him doubled over, clutching his hands over his ears and watching Dennis’ figure on the screen through his tears. 

The Wind Singer’s loss resonated across the stars and reverberated in their chests. 

Yuuya starts awake in a cold sweat. His heart is pounding and echoes of that scream still make his head spin. 

There’s a clang above his head. The cargo box is being opened. Shoot! Yuuya jerks back into the shadows as best he can as the roof is pulled open. A pink haired woman is there, glaring down into the crate. 

“No sign of a stow away in here,” she calls.

Yuuya didn’t mean to end up as a stow away. He just… lost the ticket that his mother spent so much time saving up for. He’s so cursed with bad luck. He’d almost think maybe his dad took it to stop him going. He doesn’t know why he’s so against this anyway. He got to go and travel the galaxy when he was Yuuya’s age. He trained the group Yuuya wants to join. Why is he so against Yuuya going?

Whatever the case, this is the situation he’s in and he’s got to get a move on. 

“Next crate!” the woman yells and turns away. “Seal it up!”

Yuuya grabs his bag and makes a run for it before the lid can close. He springs out of the crate and to the ground below, dropping into a low crouch. It occurs to him how dramatic he must look right now, cape billowing and hood over his head. He must cut a mysterious, striking figure. Anyone aiming to step onto stage should always be aware of their angles and appearance. Too bad there aren’t any cameras or an audience beyond the port authorities. He thinks Dennis and his father would be proud if they could see him though.

“Halt!” the woman yells. 

Ah, right. Less posing, more running.

He swings his bag onto his back as he breaks into a sprint. His audition is waiting for him. No way is he stopping here!

“Stop!” the woman calls. There’s a gunshot and Yuuya yelps, jerking aside behind a metal crate. There are footsteps hurrying after him. “In the name of-”

“I don’t care!” Yuuya declares. “It can be in the name of whatever you like, I’m not stopping. Sorry!”

“ _Hey!_ ”

“Wait for me, Dennis,” he says, eyes narrowed in determination. “I’m gonna show you what I’ve got no matter what laws I’ve gotta break to get there.”

The chain link fence looms ahead and Yuuya grins. He’s a performer until the end and he’s the son of the great Sakaki Yuushou. A little fence isn’t getting in his way. He jumps up and pushes off the side of a crate for height. His hand snags the top of the fence and he vaults over easily, landing on the other side with only a slight stumble. 

Landings were never his forte. 

There’s a metal clang and he turns. The woman in uniform is at the fence, glaring at him. Her pink hair billows in the wind and Yuuya grins, waving sheepishly. Her blue eyes narrow in return and she reaches for her pistol. 

“You’re under arrest,” she says.

“I’d rather not be,” he replies.

“It’s not something you get a choice about,” she declares. “You’re under arrest and I’m taking you in, stow away.”

“Ah, by the way, I’m looking for someone,” Yuuya says. “Hiiragi Shuzo?”

“What do _you_ want with my dad?” she snaps.

Yuuya frowns and tilts his head. “That can’t be right. My dad said according to Hiiragi Shuzo, Yuzu is cute, super cute, adorable and unbelievably precious.”

“Are you saying I’m not?!”

“Ah, well…” 

Yuzu grabs the fence and starts climb as sirens close in around him. Yuuya steps back slowly. He really should get going and find somewhere to stay until his audition. This isn’t the start to his career in the spotlight he’d hoped for. Having a criminal record probably excludes him from auditioning too! He has to get out of this somehow and he has to lose Yuzu. Daughter of his dad’s old friend or not, he’s not hanging around.

“I just meant you’re more beautiful than cute,” he says quickly. Yuzu pauses at the top of the fence and Yuuya grins. He’s got her. All that time studying Dennis' manner is paying off. An entertainer must be charming to appease his fans, after all. “All that super cute stuff made me imagine a girl. You’re quite definitely a woman. And a beautiful one at that.”

In Yuzu’s distraction, stammering and blushing, Yuuya makes a break for it. He turns and runs. The sirens are closing in fast. He sprints down a side alley just as boots land behind him. Yuzu has recovered from her shock then. Once he’s passed his audition, he’ll pay the company for the price of his travel and everything will be worked out just fine. He’s sure they’ll understand the importance of him getting here.

Ragna is a lot more like a desert than the watery blue world in all his dad’s pictures. And where are all the mercats and jellyfish?

“Stop!” Yuzu demands.

“If I do, you’ll arrest me!” Yuuya calls over his shoulder.

“I’m going to arrest you anyway! Running just makes it worse!”

“I’m not sure how much worse it could be than being arrested,” Yuuya laughs. 

He jumps up to grab a wooden beam between the houses. He swings up and lands on the beam then up onto the roof above.

“You’ll find out how much worse it can be when I get my hands on you!”

“That’s not much incentive to stop.”

* * *

High above the planet Al Shahal, an LDS carrier ship watches and waits. On the bridge, Sawatari Shingo watches his team’s locations on the projected map below. Shahal City and the military base nearby spread out before him and his partner and staff monitoring everything down below. 

“Are we really sure there’s going to be an outbreak here?” Shingo says.

“That’s what Lady R says,” Crow replies. “There have been ten outbreaks in a month, three of them with unusual bio pendulum patterns. Fifteen hours ago, we detect a similar anomaly near Shahal City-”

“Yeah, I was here for all _that_ ,” he says. Crow grins. “I meant, how do we _know_ there’s gonna be an outbreak _for sure_?”

“Because that’s what Lady R says,” he says with a shrug. Shingo is tempted to ask how _she_ can be sure, or even how they can trust her, but decides that'd be more hassle than it's worth. “And isn’t it better we’re here and not needed than having to scramble to reach people who need us because we weren’t ready?”

Shingo sighs and nods. The life of a hero dedicated to serving others and bringing peace and joy to the universe is a tough, thankless job somedays. There's no time off and no stopping. Evil and chaos never sleeps, so neither to they it seems. 

“Not like we’re the ones down there is the heat anyway.”

“Speaking of which,” Shingo says, turning to the screen and turning up the comms. “How’s Hiiragi doing, Dennis?”

“Who knows?” replies Dennis’ voice. “I can’t go undercover with her around. She’s even stiffer than Kurosaki. I’m sure she’s amusing herself. I hear there’s a stow away at the airport. She might have fun chasing them. Seems just up her street.”

“I understand why they both get so frustrated with you,” Crow sighs.

“Kaito really was the only one who could handle him,” Shingo mutters. 

“I never _had_ these problems with Kaito,” Dennis says.

“Well, I’m not Kaito, I’m afraid,” Kurosaki snaps over the comms. 

“Believe me, I’m _well_ aware of that,” he replies.

“Status report, Delta 2,” Crow orders before they can start bickering. 

Shingo sighs. Dennis might be their star on stage, but he really is a pain in the ass to work with. Not even in a diva kind of way - if any one’s guilty of that, it’s probably Shingo himself - but just _awkward_. He respects Shingo and Crow’s authority well enough, they’re his superiors and he’ll follow orders like the good soldier he is. But Kaito and Sakaki Yuushou were the only ones who’d ever managed to really handle him properly.

It’s been three years since Sakaki’s retirement and Kurosaki still struggles to fill Kaito’s shoes. He and Dennis just can't’ seem to get in sync and neither seems all that willing to try.

It’s rather a blessing Shingo and Crow work together so well. Shingo’s sure Crow doesn’t envy Kurosaki and he’d hate to have to give Crow up to Dennis.

“No sign on any of the sensors,” Kurosaki grumbles.

“Tylers?” Shingo says.

“Looking adorable,” Grace replies. “Try this one, Gloria.”

“Are you two shopping?” he sighs.

“One of us is,” Gloria says. “There’s nothing strange to report in the city. At least in the shopping district.”

“Delta 3 and 4?” Crow says.

“Nothing to report at the base,” Rin says.

“Some super impressive Chaos 104s though,” Yuugo says. “I wanna get into their engines and have a dig around. Right, Rin?”

“As long as you remember to put everything back,” she scolds.

“Unlike last time,” Crow sighs. “Dennis?”

“Situation normal,” Dennis says, “and oh-so boring at the port. Lovely sunset though.” There’s laughter and cheering and a clap of Dennis’ hands. “Right, right! For my next trick…”

Crow and Shingo exchange exasperated smiles. Everything is just as it should be; Rin and Yuugo drooling over the latest tech on bases, the Tylers slacking off and spending, no doubt on expenses, Dennis slipping from any handler trying watch him to do street magic and Kurosaki soaring just above the atmosphere surveying the situation like the bird of prey he seems to think he is.

And Hiiragi wandering off doing her own thing like she doesn’t have to listen to orders.

Like she thinks she’s _Dennis_.

“Can anyone else hear singing?” Dennis says quietly.

“We can feel something on the wind,” Grace says.

“There’s something feels like it’s vibrating in my chest,” Yuugo says.

“Kurosaki?” Crow calls

“Nothing yet,” Kurosai replies. “Wait- what the-”

The screen in front of them lights up with anomalies. Crow curses under his breath and Shingo takes a breath as someone from lower on the bridge calls up what they can already see in front of them.

“Detecting multiple biological pendulum wave anomalies!”

“So many at once,” Shingo hisses. “And at the base too.”

“Like it couldn’t get any worse,” Crow says. “Put out a Z-Arc alert. Get down there, Kurosaki, meet up with Yuugo and Rin. Tylers, Dennis, don’t do anything stupid.”

“Yes sir.”

“And someone get in contact with Hiiragi!” Crow turns and grins a Shingo. “Get suited up, babe. I’m taking you for a ride.”

Shingo laughs loudly but follows Crow from the bridge. “Who are you calling babe, you dirty old man? I’m way too young for you.”

“Ah, right in my heart, Shingo,” Crow laughs. “Kids these days are so cruel.”

“ _Kid_? I’m nineteen.”

“ _Dirty old man_? I’m twenty-two.”

“Just don’t go thinking you’re cool,” Shingo says as they lift heads down to the flight deck. “Remember there’s a reason I’m on stage and you’re not.” 

“Sure sure,” Crow laughs. “I just can’t hold a note.”

“I guess crows aren’t known for their tunes,” he says. 

“Just our brains,” he laughs. “You just go out there and sing a pretty tune, songbird. Leave the thinking to us with a dull tune.”

“Aren’t you getting a little too familiar, Captain?”

He’s already taking off his uniform jacket and Shingo is pointedly looking dead head rather than at Crow’s strong, tattoo covered arms. He undoes his tie and collar of his own uniform, ready to suit up for flight down to the surface.

“Hey, Shingo,” Crow says softly as the doors open to their locker room. “Don’t die.” 

“I won’t,” Shingo replies. It’s routine by now. “I trust you to protect me. But, you’re not allowed to die either, you know.”

“As if. I'm not going anywhere, Shingo. Promise.” 

Shingo frowns. He’s sure Kaito promised Dennis the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you've watched Macross Delta, it's gonna feel a bit familiar, for a while at least. I'm sorta mushing the two worlds because Macross Detla has a lot of synergy with Arc V. If you've no, no worries, like I said at the top just replace the smiles and entertainment duels in the middle of a card game war with actual shows and performances in the middle of an actual battlefield. [Ignore the French subs and this'll give you an idea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XoUBwEjuvVM)


	2. Battlefield Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuya's first experience with the Lancers isn't at all what he expected.

Dennis’ voice is the colour of the wind and snow.

Yuuya’s never entirely sure what that means when he says it, but it’s the only way he’s ever been able to describe his voice. No one has been able to tell him he’s wrong either. 

The voice reverberating through his chest right now is something else. Similar but different. A different shade or tone. Dennis’ voice is the colour of a blizzard. This song is a flurry on a breeze but no less icy.

It’s enough to make Yuuya pause in his escape. 

“Gotcha!” Yuzu yells beneath him.

Yuuya turns on his heel, swinging around as a shot flies through the bottom of his cape. The edge of the beam digs into his foot and Yuuya yelps, dropping down from the beam. He grabs at it desperately. The wood bites into his hands, splinters digging into his palms as he arches his back and swings away.

It’s only once he’s in the air he realises his landing trajectory. 

Right on top of Yuzu!

They end up collapsed on the ground in a heap. He groans and pushes himself up as carefully. And he really is right on top of her! 

“Ow…” Yuzu groans. He glances up and her eyes widen, face totally flushed. Not good. “You… Get off me, pervert!”

“I’m sorry!” Yuuya cries. “I’m- I’m not-”

“Let go!” 

She shoves her palm up under his chin and Yuuya yells as he’s thrown back onto the dusty ground in a heap. Before he can even think about recovering, Yuzu gras his wrist, yanks his arm back and shoves his face first into the ground with a knee on his back.

“Got you, stow away!” 

“Ok, ok, I give!” Yuuya cries. “I surrender! I’m sorry!” Yuzu loosens her grip a little. “Was that you singing?”

“Singing?” Yuzu says with a frown. For a moment Yuuya thinks he might have distracted her enough to get away but her grip tightens when he tries. She twists his wrist again and Yuuya yells. “You’re under arrest, stow away, and I’m adding sexual harassment charges too!” 

“I didn’t do anything!”

“So it wasn’t you I caught escaping a crate of apples?”

“Ok, so I did that, but not that other thing! There’s no- no sexual harrassment! It was an accident! I just fell!”

A siren blares out of nowhere. Yuzu releases his wrist and jerks to her feet and Yuuya scrambles up before she can grab him again. Screens are coming up all around the city, turning red and flashing with alerts. 

“Great,” Yuzu hisses.

“What’s going on?” Yuuya says.

“Z-Arc alert,” she snaps. Z-Arc?! “I suggest you find shelter and hide. There’s every chance this city is about to become a battlefield.”

“A battlefield…”

His priorities are definitely mixed up when his first thought is that Dennis and the Lancers might well be turning up if it’s a Z-Arc outbreak. He wants to see Dennis and the Lancers at work. 

Maybe _that’s_ why his dad didn’t want him coming out here.

“Please, seek cover as quickly as possible,” Yuzu calls running off. “Be careful, I still need to arrest you later!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Yuuya yells.

“Direct all complaints to my superiors.” 

“I don’t even know who _you_ are, let alone your superiors!”

“Warrant Officer Hiiragi Yuzu,” she says and straightens up into a salute at the end of the alley way. “LDS Ragna Base, Delta Flight.”

_ Delta Flight?!  _

Yuzu vanishes again out of sight at a run. She’s from LDS Ragna’s Delta Flight? She’s from the unit that works with the Lancers?! 

“Sakaki Yuuya, by the way!” he calls after her. “I’m gonna be the newest member of the Lancers!”

He belated realises he probably shouldn’t be giving the woman who wants to arrest him his name. Nevermind. She’s probably long gone anyway. Besides, she’ll know all about it when he makes it onto the stage with the Lancers. Everyone’s going to know his name. He’s going to show his dad he has exactly what it takes to stand on the stage with his Lancers. No matter what it takes.He’s going to make a difference. He’s going to help people. He’s going to make people smile, even on the bleak battlefield, until there are no battlefields left.

An explosion that shakes the ground and giant footsteps pounding across the city. Right. The problem with trying to help people on the battlefield is the battlefield, isn’t it?

Yuuya sprints out of the alley way to the twilight sky already burning red and orange and filled with smoke. Giant shapes of the mecha-infantry units come through the smoke, lit up by the smoke and fire. There are fighter jets in the sky and missiles and gunfire. 

Yuuya staggers to a stop. A hot, sickly wind blows down the street, ruffling Yuuya’s hood and bangs.

“Look out!”

Yuuya’s thrown to the ground in a shower of rubble. But none of it hits him. He groans, fumbling for his bag as he struggles up. Above him is a mountain of a man. Yuuya blinks up at him. 

“Are- are you-”

“Are you ok?” the man says before Yuuya can finish asking him.

“Y-yeah, are you?” he says. The man nods, getting out the rubble and dusting himself off. He offers a hand and Yuuya takes it with a smile. “Thanks. Umm, I’m Yuuya.” 

“Gongenzaka Noboru,” he says. “We should get off the streets, if you’re not hurt.” He turns. “You too, magician.”

Yuuya turns. There’s a dark haired man on a piece of rubble, dressed up in a top hat and jauntily cut bright orange coat. He glances down at them with an oddly familiar smile and icy blue eyes. He reaches up for his hat and tips the brim at them before turning his gaze to the sky. For a moment, everything seems still and quiet, as if the whole world has stopped for this strange man.

“You know him?” Yuuya says.

“He’s some street magician doing tricks for the kids at the airport,” Gongenzaka says. “You should get out of here.”

“I’m afraid, I’m right where I want to be,” the magician says. Yuuya lifts his head. That voice... “On a stage that’s mine alone.”

“Your voice,” Yuuya says. 

The magician glances over. “Oh… another one…” 

“Your voice is the colour of the wind,” he says.

“Ah, you picked that up, huh?” the magician says with a smile. “Get somewhere safe. My stage isn’t for civilians.”

He tosses away his hat in a flash of light. His magician's outfit becomes a bright, fluttering stage outfit in orange and blue. His dark hair becomes red curls. One of the planes flies low overhead, marked with blue accents and a large bird of prey across the back. It drops drones from compartments on the back and the magician reaches up to them. The drones roar to life into colourful lights, soaring around them.

His dad said the Lancers used the latest in drone and solid vision with mass technology with their performances.

“Dennis…” 

Yuuya grins and Dennis winks down at him. “It’s finally show time!” 

The explosions are getting closer and Dennis is running towards the battle. Other planes fly above them. All marked as Delta Flight as well. One of them opens up its cockpit, this one marked with a black bird, and another figure drops out in a flash of light, landing in the distance ahead of Dennis. Another stage outfit matching Dennis’ but this one in yellow and blue. Sawatari Shingo. And there are bright lights above on the rooftops where Yuuya can make out the purple and blue of the Tyler siblings. 

The Lancers really are here!

“Yuuya,” Gongenzaka says, grabbing Yuuya’s arm. “There’s a shelter just down the street.”

Yuuya hesitates. “But…”

“Ladies and gentleman!” Dennis declares down towards the fighting. Yuuya turns. Even those running have started to watch. Dennis is reaching up towards the smoke filled sky. “The goddess of music is looking down upon us now, so believe in our song. Music is magic!” 

“Magic,” Gongenzaka grumbles as music starts to play from the drones. “How ridiculous.”

“You don’t believe in it?” Yuuya says.

“It’s science,” he replies. “Just secrets they want to play off as magic to get their Lancers more attention.”

Yuuya frowns, gazing up at Dennis and the Lancers. The explosions and chaos match the music. Their drones project lights and glittering dancers, along with shields to protect the civilians that make up their audience. It probably is just science and Leo Corp’s advanced technology kept secret. But they don’t need to know all about how the Lancers stop Z-Arc Syndrome, he just needs to know that it works. Delta Flight protects the Lancers and the Lancers’ songs free people from the clutches of Z-Arc Syndrome, that’s it.

“Everyone, please start moving towards the shelter,” calls Sawatari from a roof above them.

Yuuya lifts his head just in time to see him guide his own set of drones to reflect gunfire. He’s still smiling like this is just a stage show, swinging his arm out to guide the drones in time with the music, ruffles of his outfit bouncing and catching the light. How can he be so calm? 

“There’s nothing to worry about, please head towards the shelter.” 

“This way, this way, everyone,” Grayson calls, bouncing ahead of them. 

They’re all herded towards the shelter he’s standing above. Music and lights call the crowd in as his brother Gale joins him. Gongenzaka pulls Yuuya along in the crowds towards the performance and Yuuya is more than happy to go. Dennis is running across the rooftops on the opposite side of the street to Sawatari. With the four of them performing, it’s easy to forget they’re in the middle of a battlefield. That these four performers and their drones - and the flight of LDS elites who protect them - are the only thing keeping them safe from the brutality laying waste to the city. Yuuya has always wanted to see the Lancers perform live.

Three planes soar overhead, coloured smoke trails dancing across the sky behind the Lancers. Yuuya tilts his head. The pink one with the fairy is out of sync with the dragon and witch. And out of time with the music. But Yuuya cheers regardless. It’s still amazing. 

Yuuya hardly notices the battlefield has fallen silent until the Lancers are gathered above the door to the shelter together without their music. The three planes from before are joined by the black bird and the bird of prey one last time. They fly over the Lancers, sharply turning upwards, smoke contrails twisting into beautiful patterns behind the performers as they wave to their cheering fans. The crystal around Sawatari’s neck and the ones in Dennis and the Tylers’ hair are glowing and sparkling. It really is incredible.

“What do you think?” Yuuya says, grinning up at Gongenzaka.

“It’s definitely better live,” Gongenzaka replies with a slight flush. “And people are safe and happy.”

Yuuya nods. “That’s what’s most important.”

“Thank you, everyone!” Dennis calls, waving to the crowd. “You’re all too kind. Ahh, hearing you all cheering for us makes me so happy. I’m sure for the others too.”

“The crowd’s applause is what gets an entertainer’s blood pumping,” Sawatari agrees.

“It’s got my heart racing,” Grayson laughs. “Everyone supporting us is what makes our shows special.”

“Our audiences touch our hearts, and we hope to touch their hearts in return,” Gale says. “It’s a partnership all performers strive for.”

_Entertainment is a partnership_. That’s what his dad always says too. It’s amazing to see his dad’s teachings from the Lancers like this! 

“What do you think, everyone?” Dennis says, holding out his hand to them. Probably to distract from Sawatari stepping back with a hand to his ear and gazing up at the sky. “Are we partners?” 

Yuuya follows Sawatari’s gaze up, rather than cheering with the crowd, to where he presumes Delta Flight is flying. But, high above them, there are shooting stars. Yuuya frowns. Meteorites? Comets? Something is definitely coming in. Maybe debris from some kind of Z-Arc battle above?

“Can I have your attention, everyone,” Sawatari calls, stepping forward again. “There’s debris coming in, if we could ask you all to please come down into the shelter to keep yourselves safe.”

The crowds start heading underground into the shelter but Yuuya pauses. The Lancer’s attention isn’t on the crowd, no matter how they try to act like they are. They’re all watching the debris coming in above and Delta Flight heading out to meet it. Whatever it is, Delta Flight and the Lancers are worried. Perhaps the Z-Arc outbreak had hit the ships up above as well and without the Lancers’ songs to snap them out of it there’s another attack coming. 

The majority of the crowd is inside, and medics are ushering in those who need their help, when gunfire breaks out again. Smoke starts to fill the sky and Dennis throws out his hand, guiding the drones to cover the area in solid vision shields once more. The crowd moves faster, hurrying to get in but Yuuya is watching the fighters above.

“Yuuya,” Gongenzaka says, tugging his arm. “We have to get to safety.”

“Den,” Grayson says quietly, obviously not supposed to be heard. “This wind…”

“That flight pattern,” Gale hisses.

Dennis lifts a hand, finger spread in the shape of a plane, copying the movement of one of the fighters above. He smiles, opening his mouth to reply only to turn sharply. Yuuya’s head snaps up. 

_Missiles?!_

There are missiles coming straight at the Lancers! 

“Everyone get down!” Sawatari yells. 

Gongenzaka drags Yuuya down again as the explosions hit. Dust and rubble rains down on Yuuya’s back and he jerks his head up. Sawatari is pushing himself up. Grayson is landing roughly with the help of small boosters on his stage outfit, holding tight to a battered looking Gale. The entrance to the shelter where Dennis was standing is totally destroyed. 

“The Lancers…” Yuuya whispers. “Dennis…” He struggles to his feet, staring at the pile of rubble. “ _Dennis_!”

He jerks away from Gongenzaka, sprinting blindly across the destroyed street to the ruined entrance. Dennis can’t be- he can’t be gone just like that! He’s only just got to see him. He’s not even met him properly. He’s not got a chance to audition and stand next to him and stage and- 

And he just has to be ok! 

“Yuuya,” Gongenzaka says softly. “We have to get to safety.”

“We have to help him!” Yuuya cries, shaking his head. He digs into the rubble with bare hands, ignoring the sharp edges and torn metal ripping at his skin. “We have to get him out!”

“Alright,” he sighs. 

Yuuya smiles gratefully as Gongenzaka starts to help move the broken brickwork and concrete. There are some really good people in the galaxy still if someone he’s only just met is so willing to help and look after him. There’s music starting up again. Yuuya frowns, sitting back for a moment. _Music?_

“Well,” comes Dennis’ soft voice from under the rubble. “Now you’ve really gone and done it, Reiji.”

A gloved hand bursts up from the debris and the music grows louder. Gongenzaka gets to his feet and Yuuya jerks back. Light seeps out from the gaps. The rocks are thrown outward and Dennis stands, drones circling around him. He flicks his hair over his shoulder as he straightens and tilts his head up to the sky. For a moment, the tight flight suit usually masked by the solid vision costumes is visible. And then a new stage outfit forms, much darker and more revealing, with only a few colorful accents. It gives him a _very_ different aura.

Then Dennis is off into the city once more. Is he really singing to cure the Z-Arc outbreak? The enemies don’t seem to be responding to his song at all. But it resonates in Yuuya’s chest. Dennis’ voice is low and sultry, singing of maddening love and obsession. Yuuya knows it. He remembers it as if from a dream. It’s so distracting Yuuya almost doesn’t notice the incoming enemy. It’s only when there’s a crash and they’re suddenly in the shadow of a giant robot, the same mark of a black bird across its back, that Yuuya remembers once more they’re standing in the middle of a city quickly becoming ruins. Dennis’ crystal clear voice singing of insanity feels all too appropriate. 

“Everyone ok?” calls a voice from above.

It’s insane.

“We’re ok,” Sawatari calls back, helping up the Tylers. “Thank you, Crow!”

It’s completely insane but…

“It’s my job to keep you safe, remember,” the pilot calls back. “Damn it, what are those two idiots up to? Kurosaki! You remember your job is to cover Dennis, right?”

It’s completely and utterly insane but Yuuya can’t help himself. 

Dennis’ voice is calling and Yuuya’s heart is pounding. He drops his bag and runs. 

He runs out passed the robot and the Lancers and into the chaos of the city. All he can do is blindly chase the wind. Chase Dennis’ song. He dodges the explosions and rubble as best he can, only focused on that voice that he’s chased for so long. And without even thinking, Yuuya is singing along. He wants to sing with Dennis. He wants to sing beside Dennis. 

He finally comes into sight. Dennis jumps from one of the buildings. A well placed burst from the boosters and he lands on one of the piles of rubble, an easy movement of his hand sending drones to cover a woman with a crying child clinging to her. 

“Are you alright?” Yuuya cries, joining them. The mother nods and Yuuya points down the street. “The Lancers are that way, it’s safer there. Run as fast as you can.”

She shakes her head, trembling and clinging closer to the crying child. Yuuya drops into a crouch. 

“It’s ok. Please don’t be afraid. If the Lancers can sing, it’s not that bad, is it? We have a goddess protecting us.” 

The child nods and tugs on his mother’s hand.

“Hurry up and go. Run.”

“You’ll sing too?” the child says. 

Yuuya grins and nods, standing and turning to Dennis’ quickly moving figure. “I’m going to be the newest member of the Lancers.”

He waits for the pair to be running and near safety before returning to his chase. Dennis' distractions and detours make him easy to catch up to, and he’s watching the sky. Watching two of the fighters engaging. 

And finally Dennis stops atop of ruined robot and turns, gazing down at Yuuya with a complicated look. And Yuuya stops at the bottom of the broken machine and rubble surrounding it, staring back up at him, able to hear his voice with Dennis’ properly now. At last, after so long singing along to him at home on the TV and albums. Yuuya’s hands go to his hand, gazing up at Dennis in wonder as his song resonates inside him. Like the most dazzling wind. That blizzard of a voice is full of sparkling snow.

_“My body just won’t listen…”_ Dennis drops down in front of him and Yuuya’s cheeks flush, desperately hoping his voice isn’t shaking as much as his hands are now he’s singing with Dennis. _“I might just make it to climax!”_

The planes above pull away and Dennis frowns up at the sky. The Delta Flight planes and their allies are still waiting, just in case. It seems too much to hope, doesn’t it? For these aggressive and mysterious enemies to have suddenly broken away and left? Is it really so simple?

“They’re testing us, huh?” Dennis mutters. He glances at Yuuya. “It’s you again.”

Yuuya goes stiff, scrambling for something to say. “I- I’m Yuuya.”

His voice is definitely shaking. Dennis sighs and smiles reassuringly. At least there’s that. His smile is so soft and gentle, it makes Yuuya’s heart flutter and his chest warm. Yuuya smiles back shyly. He’s really in front of Dennis Macfield, leader of the Lancers, after so long. He’s finally right where he’s longed to be for so long.

“I could hear you singing,” Dennis says. Yuuya blinks, cheeks flushing. “Your voice is interesting. It’s rainbow coloured.”

“Huh?” Yuuya frowns, touching his throat absently. “It is?”

“It is,” he says. Dennis frowns and leans a little closer. “And did something as stupid as running into a warzone to sing with me?”

“I’m going to be at the auditions next week,” Yuuya says. Dennis tilts his head. “And- and the Lancers risk their lives all the time, right? I wouldn’t be able to manage if I couldn’t do at least this much.”

“I suppose so,” he replies, hands going to his hips as he smiles. “And you knew my song. I’ve only sung Forbidden Borderline once.”

“The day you lost Kaito, I know.” Dennis frowns at him. “I was watching the live broadcast. I- I’ve never forgotten it.”

“You… remembered it from having seen it once? That broadcast was scrubbed. Rin and Yuugo made sure of it. They’re viruses-” He stops himself and his warm smile returns. “What an interesting person. You remind me of someone.”

Yuuya suspects he means his dad, but doesn’t want to say. He doesn’t want more people knowing his family name than necessary right now. Not that he isn’t proud of him and wants everyone to know he’s his father’s son, but he doesn’t want accusations of getting through these auditions just because of his name. He’s sure there will be talk of it eventually, but for now he wants Dennis to see him as himself.

“Even so… do you really have the resolve necessary to become a Lancer?” Dennis says.

“I’m willing to learn,” Yuuya replies firmly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I’ll do whatever it takes. It’s always been my dream to be a Lancer. I’ll learn fast and give it my all.”

Dennis considers him for a moment before nodding and jumping down from the pile of ruble, landing with an elegant flare of his hair behind him. Yuuya follows quickly and Dennis’ outfit changes back to his standard bright orange costume.

“Do you know the term coup de grace?” Dennis says.

Yuuya shakes his head. “I don’t.”

“Learn it,”he says, glancing back. “It’s an important phrase in our line of work.”

There are cheers and Yuuya turns. Kids are waving at Dennis as they peek out from the corners of buildings. Dennis grins and waves back. He strikes a pose for them and they come running over, taking photos and asking for autographs. And Dennis indulges them like the true idol he is. One of the planes flies low over the city, twisting upside down to show the bird of prey across the back and the kids cheer for it too.

“Ahhh, Kurosaki’s trying to steal my spotlight again,” Dennis sighs, gazing up at the plane. “How cruel.” 

He turns away, waving down at the kids as they hurry down the path towards the incoming help. Dennis tilts his head, gazing up at the sky. Delta Flight is coming down and the flashing lights of medical units can be seen in the distance over the fire and smoke. Dennis holds out his hand and a flick of his wrist brings up a solid vision screen showing Sawatari waving at his crowd before he glances back.

“It’s dangerous to go running off like that, Dennis.”

“I know, I know, sorry, Captain,” Dennis laughs. “How are things there?”

“Delta Flight is helping with the debris and ferrying around medical teams,” Sawatari says. “Alpha and Beta Flights are coming down with our medical teams and a shuttle. There’s a lot of damage from the fleet but we’re fine. Looked like they were more interested in getting down here than actually taking out the ships up there.”

Another screen pops up to a redhead with a tattooed face behind a tinted visor. “Felt like they were testing us.”

“I thought so too,” Dennis says.

“No other reason they’d break their way down here after the Z-Arc outbreak was dealt with and then vanish again without warning,” Sawatari agrees.

“Not good,” the redhead says. “You guys noticed it too, right?”

Dennis sighs. “I’ll help people out this way. I’ve got a helper. Tell the Tylers not to worry too much.”

“You’d better not be lying about being ok,” Sawatari snaps. “Without you, our money making potential-”

Dennis shuts off the screen and smiles at Yuuya. He imagines Dennis must get sick of talk of money and promotion and other business. Yuuya doesn’t know how he’d deal with it. 

Still, Dennis had acknowledged him. Even if it’s just as a helper. And he’s more than happy to help. He’ll learn the ropes by following Dennis around. Fans and normal civilians are more than happy to see Dennis. They accept his basic medical care - little more than bandages and reassurances to calm people, really - with gratitude and awe.

“Is it really ok to be doing this in your costume?” Yuuya says quietly as they approach a downed fighter. “I know it’s solid vision, just a projection so won’t get ruined or anything like that, but is it ok to wear that around a battlefield when you’re not putting on a show?”

“We’re a symbol more than anything,” Dennis explains. He jumps up onto the broken building around the fighter and looks it over with a scowl. “This isn’t going to be pretty. You see, we’re recognised in these outfits and our job is to be seen. By being seen, we become a symbol. We bring hope just by being seen.” He smiles, resting his hands on his chest. “Just like our music.”

“Music is magic,” he says softly.

Dennis grins down at him. “Right. Our music, the Lancers, Delta Flight, we’re all the same as a child’s teddy bear that keeps away monsters in the night.”

“Is it really that simple? Just the power of belief in you and your songs makes it real?”

“Of course not,” Dennis says, his smile turning wistful and bitter. “You should keep watch. You shouldn’t look at this your first time.”

Yuuya frowns and Dennis pulls a lever on the side of the cockpit that releases the cracked canopy. Whatever’s inside, Yuuya wants to face it head on. How bad can it really be?

“ _Oh god._ ”

He staggers back, his stomach churning violently, and falls from the side of the jet and collapses to his knees in the rubble. Dennis was right. He couldn’t handle that. There’s so much blood. It’s awful. His hand shakes over his mouth. He can hear the rasping, wet breaths of the pilot still and Dennis sighs. 

“Just how prepared are you for the realities of singing on a battlefield?” Dennis says softly. 

Yuuya glances up at him. He’s crouched in front of the cockpit. He presses a hand to his thigh and the solid vision costume shifts to reveal a handgun for him to pull out. Right. These are the ruins of a warzone. Of course the Lancers carry weapons. Dennis opens up another screen with a voice recorder set up.

“LDS Ragna Fleet Tactical Sound Unit, Lieutenant Dennis Macfield, now administering the coup de grace.” His voice is so steady and calm and cold. Yuuya can’t believe it’s the same Dennis. “Do you have any last words?”

“I’m glad… I was able to protect them… in the end…”

“A wonderful choice,” he says. “May your soul return to the wind from which you came.”

The gunshot is booming. It ripples through Yuuya’s chest and he scrunches his eyes shut as if he can block it out if he just tries hard enough. The weak breaths fall silent and Dennis steps off the fighter jet. His feet touch down in front of him and Yuuya looks up slowly. Dennis has a piece of fabric in his hand. It has some kind of identifying marks on. He must have taken it from the pilot. He pushes the gun back into its holster and it vanishes beneath the solid vision costume once more.

Dennis sighs. “I suppose the similarities are just superficial.”

“You killed him,” Yuuya whispers.

“I did,” Dennis says. 

“Why?” he demands. “There are medics and hospitals, we could have-”

“He had twenty minutes at most,” he says, gazing down at Yuuya. His normally soft, sparkling eyes and warm face are now just icy. Just looking at him turns Yuuya’s blood cold. “Trying to remove him would have killed him. Trying to move the jet would have killed him. They couldn’t have gotten the supplies needed to save him to him out here and certainly not in time. He had twenty minutes of agony, slowly dying. It was a mercy.”

“...mercy…?”

“There’s a reason three of the four of us are soldiers.” He turns away and Yuuya slumps there on the ground. “I have to keep working. I’ll see you on Ragna for the auditions next week. If you still think you can handle being a Lancer.”

Yuuya just sits there helplessly, completely dumbstruck. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what’s happening. Dennis had just killed a man and called it mercy. There are voices around him. People move and talk and all Yuuya can do is sit there. 

Yuuya doesn’t really know what’s happening until someone is flashing a light in his eyes. He blinks and moves back. Gongenzaka is there with a medic. Gongenzaka lets out a relieved sigh when Yuuya comes back to the real world.

“Thank goodness,” Gongenzaka says. “You’re ok.”

“I… yeah…” He nods and lowers his head. “Just a shock.”

“That’s pretty normal,” the medic says and stands. She reaches into her bag and holds out a small box. “If you have trouble sleeping, take one of these. There’s enough for about a week. If you keep having problems sleeping or start having panic attacks, seek advice from a doctor.”

“Thanks,” Yuuya says quietly.

“Shout up if you start feeling unwell,” she says and hurries down to the next person waiting for help. 

There are calls from official personnel all around. It’s chaos but in an oddly organized way. The medics and soldiers seem used to this type of organized mess and the Lancers mill around, reassuring people and distracting children while their parents are seen to. Yuuya catches Dennis’ bright costume. He watches with a frown as Dennis’ sparkling smile keeps the children’s spirits up, using the solid vision projectors to make the battlefield sparkle and glitter. How is that the same man who killed that soldier, and probably many more?

“I saved your bag,” Gongenzaka says, and drops Yuuya’s bag in front of him. Yuuya smiles gratefully. “What a mess.”

“What’s going to happen now?” Yuuya says quietly. 

“Well, my shop is totally ruined,” he says. “Everyone will start pulling themselves together. LDS and Leo Corp will help,so will the NUNS, there’s a lot of money around here so it won’t take long. But, the military being the main users of machines for now means no one needs a small time mechanic shop.”

“I’m sorry about that,” he says.

Gongenzaka smiles bitterly. “It’s just a risk you have to take. It would have been worse if LDS hadn’t been here. I’ll probably go back to my family dojo for a while. Will you be ok?”

“I’m going to Ragna, since apparently my ride dropped me off on the wrong planet.” Gongenzaka’s smile warms a little and Yuuya laughs. “So, I’ve got to figure out my way there. I’m auditioning for the Lancers, you know.”

“I think I heard you mention.” He frowns for a moment, considering Yuuya before nodding to himself. “Ragna isn’t out of my way. I can get a connection from there. I’ll pay your way for your company.”

Yuuya’s eyes widen. “Really?!”

“Really,” Gongenzaka says. “You were desperate to help people, and anyone willing to risk their life with the Lancers is a good person. Those who want to help others deserve to receive help in return.”

“Thank you!” He grins, bouncing to his feet and grabbing his bag. “You’re the best, Gongenzaka! Ahh, my luck is finally changing!”

* * *

“May this sea of stars be blessed by the goddess.” 

Yuzu isn’t surprised to see Kurosaki roll his eyes at the over the top declarations of the Lancers. He’s never seemed to care much for their shows and stunts, just that they do their jobs. Sometimes Yuzu wonders why he flies with them if he hates them so much. 

The Lancers stand on the steps of their shuttle, waving to the crowds as they prepare to leave. They’ve done as much as they can. Much as Yuzu would like to stay and help further, they’re not equipped for long term recovery. Yuugo and Rin, as always, are buying into the Lancer’s hype like they don’t know the people behind the heroic idols. Yuzu might adore the Lancers but she knows they have a public face. Sometimes she wonders if Yuugo and Rin do though.

Dennis grins and holds out his hands, and as if by magic a soft breeze blows across the field. It glitters and warms her chest. As expected of the Wind Singer. 

“And may the true wind guide your soul to peace.”

“C’mon,” Crow calls, climbing up into his fighter. “We’re leaving. Delta 1 to all units. Prepare for take off. We’re heading home.”

“Yes sir.”

Yuzu settles into her cockpit and locks her helmet into place. The Lancers finish waving to the crowd and head into the shuttle. Alpha Flight heads off first with Beta Flight at the back and Delta Flight in their usual place watching the Lancer’s shuttle. No matter how much Yuzu wishes they could help more, they’ve done all they can. 

“Alright, Delta Flight and Lancers,” Crow says over the radio as they’re docking. “Debriefing in my office in half an hour. I think we’ve got a lot to talk about.”

Yuzu frowns. They’re met by her dad in the hangar and Crow relays the message about needing him in the debrief too. Yuzu’s not sure what the problem is. They debrief after every mission, of course, but Crow seems in a strange mood. A lot of the older members do, actually. Something strange is going on. Grace and Gloria seem uncomfortable when they’re in the ladies’ locker room. Yuzu’s never really got used to how the slight differences projected by solid vision so easily made them look like handsome men. 

“Is something going on?” Yuzu says quietly.

“You didn’t feel the wind?” Grace says. 

“I heard that song in my chest,” Rin says. “So did Yuugo.”

“Hiiragi’s only a half breed,” Gloria says. “It’s not unexpected that she wouldn’t be as sensitive to the wind.”

“This is some Windermere thing,” Masumi says.

Yuzu frowns, reaching up to one of her jewels in her hair. “I heard a song. Felt it with my Runes when I was arresting that pervert just before the outbreak.”

“Pervert?” Olga says.

“He heard it too… he asked if it was me...”

“It was a Wind Singer,” Grace says.

“So, it was Dennis?” Masumi says. 

Gloria tilts her head as she does up her tie. “Crow is going to tell us that the flight pattern is the same as the last time Dennis sang that song.”

“Is that why Kurosaki and Dennis are in such bad moods?” Rin says.

“They’re in bad moods?” Yuzu says.

“Didn’t you hear them snapping at each other on the radio?” Grace replies.

Yuzu frowns and tilts her head. “I didn’t think that was any worse than usual. They’re always snapping at each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Singing to cure berserk mode is absolutely not more ridiculous than undoing years of brainwashing child soldiers with entertainment duels. Still loosely following the Macross Delta plot for a bit further before we break off, Forbidden Boarderline is a Walkure song, if you've watched the clip in the bottom notes it's the second song.


End file.
